Him
by Shaaa
Summary: Summary: AT-AR. Terlalu banyak keburukan Akashi yang sampai ke telinga Nijimura. Dia tidak suka dengan itu, bukan karena dia menyangkal segala perlakuan buruk Akashi, tapi lebih ke percaya bahwa Akashi pasti punya alasan di balik semuanya. Di matanya, Akashi Seijuurou tetap adik kelasnya yang baik; mengabaikan seluruh ucapan buruk orang-orang yang tertuju pada pemuda itu.


**Him**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **Kuroko no Basuke adalah hasil karya Fujimaki Tadatoshi. Tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari fanfiksi ini.**

 _ **Warning:**_ **AT-AR, OOC,** _ **typo(s).**_

 _ **Summary:**_ **AT-AR.** **Terlalu** **banyak keburukan Akashi yang sampai ke telinga Nijimura. Dia tidak suka dengan itu, bukan karena dia menyangkal segala perlakuan buruk Akashi, tapi lebih ke percaya bahwa Akashi pasti punya alasan di balik semuanya. Di matanya, Akashi Seijuurou tetap adik kelasnya yang baik; mengabaikan seluruh ucapan buruk orang-orang yang tertuju pada pemuda itu.**

 **X.x.X**

" _Akashi adalah orang yang jahat."_

Nijimura hanya dapat tersenyum kecut. Ya, dia tak tahu apa yang pemuda merah itu lakukan ketika dirinya sudah menaiki pesawat terbang ke L.A. Dia tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Akashi, pada timnya, pada adik kelasnya, pada semua orang ... tidak ada cara dia bisa mengetahui itu semua. Saat dia sudah hidup tenang di negara adidaya itu, pikirannya hanya terfokus pada keluarganya—pada ayahnya. Meski dulu dia berandalan, meski terkadang suka memakai cara kekerasan, tapi dia adalah orang yang dapat dipercaya, dapat diberi tanggung jawab, mencintai seluruh keluarganya.

Keputusannya menurunkan jabatan pada Akashi di saat pemuda itu masih kelas delapan dia pikir bukan keputusan yang salah, toh dia melepaskannya bukan karena alasan sederhana dan tak dapat diterima, kan? Dia, di usianya yang masih belia, mengerti apa kewajibannya sebagai laki-laki dan anak sulung. Dia tak mau harus meninggalkan pertandingan hanya karena mendengar kabar bahwa kondisi ayahnya memburuk; jika dia kapten, itu tentu menjadi nilai kurang baginya.

Tapi setelah kembali ke Tokyo untuk melanjutkan studinya, dia mulai berpikir sepertinya keputusannya malam itu secara tidak langsung menorehkan luka pada banyak orang.

Desas-desus tentang Generasi Keajaiban terlebih Akashi Seijuurou, benar-benar membuatnya berpikir seperti itu.

.

" _Akashi itu gila. Dia tidak waras."_

Dia mendengar kabar dari Tatsuya, teman pertamanya di saat beberapa jam dia sampai di Los Angeles, pernah menceritakan salah satu sikap buruk mantan adik kelasnya. Katanya pemuda bermarga Akashi itu pernah 'hampir' menusuk Kagami dengan gunting milik Midorima. Untung pemuda yang mengaku sebagai adik Tatsuya itu mampu menghindar dengan cepat sampai akhirnya ujung gunting itu hanya menggores pipinya.

Saat itu Nijimura hanya mendengus geli tak percaya. Sejak kapan mantan adik kelasnya yang penuh sopan santun berubah mengerikan seperti itu? Rasanya tak dapat dipercaya. Terlalu ... dibuat-buat.

Meski akhirnya ketika dia tak sengaja bertabrakan dengan Tatsuya-Kagami di persimpangan jalan yang berujung makan siang bersama, Nijimura mau tak mau menelan bulat-bulat kenyataan itu.

Ditambah lagi pemuda berambut merah-hitam di sana berseru kaget saat tahu bahwa dirinya adalah kakak kelas dan mantan kapten dari 'perkumpulan orang gila pecinta basket yang fanatik'.

Ujung bibirnya hanya naik beberapa mili dan mulutnya tak terbuka sedikit pun.

.

" _Dia pernah berniat ingin mencongkel kedua bola matanya jika dia kalah. Apa-apaan? Bukankah ada yang salah dengan otaknya itu?"_

Ya, dia pikir saat dia mendengar hal ini pertama kali dia juga merasa ada yang salah dengan otak si merah itu. Apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan? Ini hanya basket, hanya sebuah olahraga, hanya permainan, hanya pertandingan antar anak SMA, kenapa harus berlebihan seperti itu? Kenapa? Kenapa?

Sekali lagi, dia tak percaya. Hal itu terlalu gila untuk dilakukan seorang manusia, apalagi ini anak SMA yang kalah hanya karena pertandingan basket. Tapi karena telinganya sudah terbiasa mendengar rumor buruk soal pemuda itu, entah mengapa ada satu sisi di dalam dirinya mengatakan 'wajar jika Akashi berkata seperti itu'.

Untuk sesaat, dia merasa bodoh. Dia tahu apa tentang Akashi sampai-sampai bisa berpikir seperti itu? Sejauh apa yang dia tahu?

Nijimura tak punya hak untuk menghakimi Akashi, meski punya hak untuk protes. Tapi apakah dia melakukannya? Tidak.

Pertama, dia tak ada di sana, di tempat kejadian. Kedua, dia yakin, meski sedikit, meski kecil, Akashi pasti punya alasan kenapa dia sampai berkata seperti itu.

.

" _Akashi Seijuurou punya masalah dengan kesehatan mentalnya."_

Untuk yang satu ini dia hanya bisa mendengus geli.

Lalu kenapa? Kenapa Akashi—misal jika itu memang benar—tak boleh punya kelainan mental? Memangnya dia Tuhan? Memangnya dia dewa? Memangnya dia makhluk sempurna?

Tidak—bukan.

Akashi Seijuurou tetaplah manusia biasa, penuh dosa dan cacat. Dia tak sempurna, tak ada sesuatu di dunia ini yang sempurna selain Yang Maha Pencipta. Mungkin pemuda itu hanya terlalu pintar menyembunyikannya, terlalu pandai menyamarkannya. Nijimura sendiri pun merasa tak masalah.

Kenapa harus merasa itu adalah sebuah masalah?

Orang yang mengalami halusinasi, orang yang depresi, orang yang selalu memuntahkan apa yang baru dimakannya, orang yang suka menyakiti dirinya sendiri dengan berbagai cara, itu semua kelainan mental dan dia pernah bertemu dengan orang-orang seperti itu saat di Amerika sana. Tak ada yang buruk, meski kesan pertama agak aneh. Tapi mereka semua orang baik. Sangat baik malahan. Mereka sering bercanda dengan kedua adiknya, membantunya belajar, bahkan menolong masalah finansial keluarganya di sana.

Lalu apakah karena dia seorang 'Akashi' jadi dia harus selalu sempurna?

Tidak, jawabannya pasti 'tidak'.

Sekali lagi, Akashi Seijuurou tetap manusia biasa.

Kepribadian ganda, kan? Kalau si penderita sendiri tak merasa masalah bahkan sampai pada tahap bisa mengendalikan persona dirinya yang lain, kenapa orang lain harus sibuk mengurusi masalah Akashi? Masih banyak hal yang perlu menjadi perhatian mereka. Tagihan listrik, kekasih yang cerewet, tugas yang belum selesai, masih banyak, kan?

.

" _Kau tidak tahu tentang Akashi Seijuurou sepenuhnya. Kau pergi ke Amerika dan sama sekali putus kontak dengan kenalanmu di sini. Jangan bicara seolah-olah kau mengerti dia seutuhnya."_

Apakah hal itu wajar dikatakan oleh orang yang bahkan hanya tahu status Akashi sebagai pewaris tunggal, mantan kapten Teikou dan Generasi Keajaiban, dan kapten Rakuzan?

Lucu sekali.

Mereka yang berani menghakimi Nijimura seperti itu benar-benar harus menutup mulut mereka semua. Siapa mereka berani berbicara seperti itu? Apa mereka tahu bagaimana dulu Akashi bersikap? Apa mereka tahu apa latar belakang Akashi? Apa mereka mengenal Akashi setidaknya sampai level di mana dirinya mengenal pemuda itu?

Tidak, sama sekali tidak.

Mungkin jika mantan adik kelas pelanginya yang berkata seperti itu dia takkan terlalu marah. Tapi ini, orang-orang yang bahkan hanya tahu status luar Akashi, berani mengatakan hal seperti itu benar-benar membuat darahnya mendidih.

Dia sadar dia tak terlalu mengenal si merah itu. Dia sadar betul. Tapi setidaknya dia tahu, kalau Akashi itu orang yang baik dan penuh tanggung jawab. Meski dia memang merasakan aura yang berbeda sekali dua kali, aura yang dingin dan tanpa ampun, tapi Akashi Seijuurou tetaplah Akashi Seijuurou.

Akashi tetaplah seorang anak yang ditinggal meninggal ibunya. Seorang anak yang selalu dibebani beban yang berat karena dia terlalu dipercaya. Seorang anak yang tak pernah membagi bebannya pada yang lain. Seorang anak yang selalu memendam semuanya sendiri.

Seorang anak yang kurang akan kasih sayang.

Dia tahu itu.

Kalau dia bertanya tentang masa lalu Akashi pada orang-orang yang selalu mencemooh pemuda itu, apa mereka mampu menjawab? Nijimura skeptis, yakin mereka bahkan sudah menyerah di pertanyaan pertama.

Di mata mereka, Akashi Seijuurou adalah orang yang jahat dan tak berperikemanusiaan.

Tapi di mata Nijimura Shuuzou, pemuda itu hanyalah orang yang berusaha sempurna dengan tak menunjukkan kelemahannya pada yang lain.

Mungkin itu yang menyebabkan Akashi 'jahat' muncul dan mengambil alih. Mungkin itu yang membuat segalanya menjadi di luar kontrol. Mungkin itu yang membuatnya sampai bertingkah seperti ini.

Dan mungkin Nijimura benar atas hipotesis-hipotesis itu—dia sembilan puluh persen yakin bahwa dirinya tak salah. Akashi hanya ingin selalu benar dan tak mau kalah; itu saja.

Saat dia menonton final Winter Cup Akashi pertama kalinya, dia kaget. Jelas. Sebab Akashi yang di lapangan waktu itu bukanlah Akashi mantan wakil kaptennya yang dia kenal dulu—walau di saat-saat akhir Akashi-nya yang lama telah kembali.

Kekalahan waktu itu, dia pikir, adalah cara yang bagus untuk mengajarkan pada Akashi bagaimana caranya untuk bersikap lebih baik, tak terlalu sombong seperti yang dulu-dulu; sedikit banyak dia bersyukur.

Akashi Seijuurou yang katanya jahat dan sombong saja sudah berubah, objek cemooh mereka saja sudah berubah, tapi kenapa orang-orang masih belum bisa menghentikan kebiasaan mereka itu? Dia sedih, pasti. Namun apa yang dapat dia lakukan? Dia bukan peri yang menggunakan tongkat sihir untuk menyulap pikiran orang-orang.

Satu yang dia tangkap adalah ... mungkin ... pemuda itu sudah meninggalkan luka yang begitu mendalam sampai-sampai orang-orang sulit memaafkannya dan selalu berusaha menjatuhkan Akashi saat ada kesempatan.

Dan dia ingin ada di sana, menahan pemilik nama Seijuurou di saat pemuda itu mulai melangkah jatuh ke dalam jurang kesalahan.

 _Mungkin alasanmu melakukan semua itu tak diterima—tapi tak ada manusia yang sempurna, kan, Akashi?_

.

"Nijimura- _san_."

Pemuda itu mengangkat wajahnya dari buku materi yang sudah satu jam ini dia baca. Lehernya terasa kaku dan hampir membuatnya berteriak kesakitan saat penghubung kepala dan tubuhnya itu susah digerakkan. Salah satu tangannya bergerak ke tengkuknya, memijat area itu untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit yang membuatnya meringis nyeri. Untung dia tidak mudah kesemutan, jadi kakinya bukanlah masalah besar.

"Kenapa?"

Orang yang memanggil Nijimura tadi datang menghampiri malu-malu. Meski sekuat mungkin ditutupi, tapi dengan gestur dan senyum tipis yang terulas dia masih bisa membaca gerakan pemuda yang sekarang duduk di hadapannya, di sisi lain meja kayu tempat dia belajar materi kuliah.

"Aku lapar."

Kedua kelopak netra kelabu itu mengerjap dua kali. "Akashi?"

"Ya?"

Yang bernama Akashi memiringkan kepalanya sedikit, merasa tak mengerti dan tak ada yang salah dengan ucapannya tadi. Rasa herannya bertambah tatkala Nijimura malah tertawa pelan sembari mengacak rambutnya yang sudah rapi.

"Kau mau apa?" dia berdiri setelah membereskan buku-bukunya seadanya. Kelabunya menatap ke Akashi yang kini menatapnya dengan mata berbinar.

"Apapun. Aku akan makan apa saja."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu aku buat _spaghetti_ saja bagaimana? Aku sedang ingin makan _spaghetti_ saat ini."

Akashi Seijuurou menarik kedua ujung bibirnya, membuat senyuman simpul yang berhasil membuat hati Nijimura menghangat.

"Iya, aku mau kok."

"Oke, tunggu ya."

Pemuda itu berjalan menuju dapur apartemennya—apartemen mereka lebih tepatnya. Cerita singkatnya, setelah lulus dari Rakuzan, Akashi memutuskan untuk masuk ke Toudai (tempat dirinya juga berkuliah) dan ikut tinggal bersamanya. Meski alasan yang pemuda merah itu buat adalah ingin tinggal bersama dengan orang yang dikenalnya, tapi entah mengapa Nijimura mendengarnya seperti 'aku ingin tinggal dengan temanku, orang yang dapat kupercaya'.

'Orang yang dapat mengerti diriku, menerimaku apa adanya'.

Diam-diam, Nijimura Shuuzou tersenyum.

Akashi Seijuurou hanya manusia biasa sama sepertinya, meski kuat dan terkadang dingin, tapi dia tetap mempunyai sisi malaikat dan rapuh di saat bersamaan, yang membuat Nijimura ingin sekali melindunginya.

Karena mungkin, di masa depan nanti, ada saatnya pemuda itu terjatuh ke dalam kegelapan sekali lagi—

—dan dia bertugas untuk menggapai tangan itu, menariknya ke atas, dan berusaha membuat pemuda itu mengulas senyum bahagia.

.

"Aku jahat. Terlalu banyak dosa. Aku tak percaya Nijimura- _san_ bisa menerimaku begitu saja."

"Kalau mereka—Generasi Keajiban, Kuroko, juga Kagami—bahkan bisa memaafkanmu dan menerimamu kembali, kenapa aku tidak? Mereka, ehem, yang disakiti olehmu. Dan aku tak punya alasan untuk menjauh atau memutuskan hubungan pertemanan di antara kita."

"Aku takut, takut kalau Nijimura- _san_ akan menjadi korban selanjutnya. Kau tidak di sini, tidak melihat perubahanku yang sangat mengerikan. Kau tidak tahu seberapa jahatnya aku waktu itu."

"Itu masa lalu."

"Tapi—"

"Aku akan menjagamu agar tak terjatuh ke lubang yang sama. Kau tidak pantas menghukum dirimu berlarut-larut seperti itu."

"Aku tidak pantas bahagia atas semua yang telah kulakukan."

"Tidak, semua orang pantas merasakan apa itu 'kebahagiaan'; dan kau juga termasuk. Sekarang lupakan masa lalu, jadikan itu pengalaman agar tak kembali terulang di masa depan. Tenang, kali ini ada orang yang akan berada di sampingmu."

"..."

"Akashi?"

"..."

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

.

.

.

"... terima kasih ... kata-kata Nijimura- _san_ ... berhasil membuat hatiku menghangat ..."

 **Owari**

Halo!

Obat baper Terungku Putih hehe. _Crossposting_ dengan AO3.

Terima kasih bagi semua yang telah membaca fanfiksi ini. Ingin memberikan bonus komentar?

p.s: kayaknya aku terkenal di kalangan Rangers sebagai suka bikin fanfik _trap_ ya :") _bittersweet_ gitu :"))

p.p.s: Rangers! Ayo gabung di grup FB NijiAka Rangers Indonesia! xD


End file.
